Hidden Genes
by BatFormer1138
Summary: Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead are investigating a canyon when they hear voices and go investigate, one thing leads to the next and secrets are revealed, what happened to Bumblebee all those years ago? what did Shockwave do to him? can the Autobots earn his trust and help him out? Sorry about the bad summary! contains OptimusXElita-1 and Bumblebee/Optimus-Father son and maybe others
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Genes**

 **A/N: Pretend this is before they had the kids, I messed the time line up big time but hey, what is a writer to do when her muse needs a walk? Besides this is SO an AU. Actually came from a dream i had. I'm surprised I got it down, usually I get distracted with my music and my dog. But not today! Booyakasha!**

The Autobots quickly slid into cover as they heard voices coming from the canyon just ahead of them. They had been investigating some Decepticon signals that had appeared on Ratchet's monitors,the Decepticons had been very silent as of late and Optimus had seemed to think that these Decepticons could be related to Megatron's bigger plan. They had been searching the area when the sound of a voice had cut through the air.

The Autobots watched from the shadows of the rock they hid behind as Starscream landed in front of a yellow and black mech, barley a youngling from the looks of him. The yellow youngling turned around startled and looked at Starscream, as soon as he saw who it was his bright blue optics spun into a glare. Starscream just smirked deviously and walked towards the youngling making him back up.

"You can't run from your destiny" Starscream yelled over at the yellow mech "You, are a Decepticon" He watched as the youngling's optics narrowed even more.

"I am not a Decepticon!" the smaller mech shouted, although it came out in a string of beeps instead of a voice, much to the shock of the Autobots.

"Oh don't be daft, It's genetic,You are part Decepticon!" Starscream replied, his already raspy voice even more edgy with annoyance. The other just glared harder.

"only a quarter, and It is a choice, A matter of the spark, of whats right and whats wrong!" The youngling beeped loudly, anger seeping into the tones and notes of the beeps and twitters.

"Oh? Right and wrong? And just how would you know whats right and whats wrong?" The seeker snarled " You are but a child playing grown up! Heck your not even a proper kid! Your a freak of science, I begged lord Megaton to let me kill you but he and Shockwave forbid it, that is until you ran away" The Decepticon second in command screeched

At that piece of information the Autobots all looked at each other in shock and confusion. Optimus silently messaged them all to stay quiet and listen, this could be useful information.

"Anyone can know whats right and whats wrong! It's a natural instinct, one of which you Decepticon's have ignored and smothered away!" The Autobots all turned there attention back to the squabble happening in front of them at the youngling's outburst.

Starscream growled and continued stepping towards the youngling until the yellow mech's doorwings were up against the rock wall of the canyon, making the young mech flinch at the discomfort. Starscream only smiled evilly and raised his long, sharp claw to the youngling's throat.

"You should have been offlined a long time ago, humph I told them genetic experimentation would lead to" Starscream paused and sneered at the mech in front of him "Failures"

The mute only stared long and hard back at him making Starscream feel uneasy, maybe it was the slight yellow tint to the inner part of the youngling's optics that made him squirm, Starscream wasn't sure.

Slowly the SIC lowered his claw and scowled "Unfortunately they still need you for...Tests" Starscream was about to grab the Yellow bot's shoulder to drag him back to the ship, when the youngling struggled past him and started sprinting away to the open end of the canyon. Starscream let out a yell of anger as he tried to chase the much faster, smaller mech. Slowly he got close enough to him tackle the yellow youngling.

The two fought on the ground for a moment before the younger bot managed to hop up into a standing position starting to gear up for another sprint.

"You are coming back with me!" Starscream snapped standing up and closing in on Bumblebee, who in turn looked at him in slight terror

"No! I'm not going back so they can...stick me full of tubes and cut me...just so they can see how much I can take!" Bumblebee replied in a sharp series of chirps and buzzes. With that Bumblebee sprinted away faster then before before transforming and driving off creating a trail of dust and sand behind him.

Just as Starscream was about to pursue him the Autobots jumped out and surrounded him, all blasters trained on him he gulped. Optimus Prime stood in front of the cowardly SIC with a stern expression resting on his features, his own blaster aimed at Starscream.

"P...Prime! I see you and your cronies were eavesdropping as usual" The silver seeker tried to act agitated instead of fearful as he replied. Optimus didn't seem to be in the mood for such acts as he narrowed his optics more.

"Who was that youngling you were trying to capture?" Optimus asked, his deep baritone voice echoing slightly in the open canyon. Starscream raised a brow before his scowl deepened.

"That, was one of Shockwave's little genetic experiments" Starscream explained before a dark smirk slipped onto his face " What you don't recognize him? True it's been years but I thought you would" his evil smirk widened when Optimus furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"The Prime asked after a moment of hesitation and thought, Starscream pretended to ponder his answer before he spoke again.

"I seem to remember a certain Prime had a certain someone taken away from him by force during a Decepticon siege" Starscream stated offhandedly making the Primes optics widen as he was thrown into a flashback

 _'Optimus ran down the hallway of the Autobot base that was currently under attack by Decepticons. He dragged along a yellow and black sparkling, who was desperately trying to keep up with his sire. The Prime glanced behind him at his son, he had to get him to safety, there was an exit two corridors away where he had ordered Ratchet and Ironhide to meet him. The youngling had tripped at least twice and was running to catch up with the Prime after recovering from yet another fall. Optimus sighed and grabbed his son's servo, lightly pulling him along before a explosion hit and the ceiling just ahead of the collapsed, creating smoke. Optimus pulled his son behind him before he looked up and saw a silhouette in the light smoke and begged to Primus it wasn't who he believed it to be. It seemed Primus was ignoring him, because a second later the smoke dissipated and Megatron stood where the silhouette was only a second before. Megatron smiled evilly at the two of them electing a small, soft whimper from the yellow youngling who was hiding behind Optimus's leg. Megatron grinned a wolfish grin and looked at the Prime with a malicious intent glowing in his red optics._

" _So you have been with the runt this whole time" Megatron assumed, his tone filled with fake interest. Optimus growled gently and unconsciously his grip on his son's servo tightened as Megatron laughed before he made a signal with his right servo towards the small, yellow form behind Optimus._

" _Grab the runt, I will deal with Prime" Megatron ordered four vehicons who Optimus had ceased to notice until now._

 _The Four vehicons rushed out and quicker then thought to be possible had snaked under the Prime's arm and snatched the youngling away, they quickly ran down the hallway away from the two leaders. As Optimus went to follow them he was halted by a large sword coming out in front of his face. The Prime snarled and kicked Megatron in the knee making the larger mech stumble for a moment before he swung at Optimus. Optimus was horrified, he could no longer see the four vehicons with his son._

" _BUMBLEBEE!" The Prime yelled in anguish, an evil laugh cut him off and he sharply turned towards Megatron and growled._

" _You took away my son Megatron, I will end you this day!" He growled and swung his, now unsheathed, blade at the Decepticon leader. The Silver war lord parried the swing and grinned._

" _It is you who shall fall, Brother" Megatron purred the last part with sinister delight. With that the two began to battle._

Optimus was taken back to the present where Starscream was grinning madly at him, much like Megatron in his memory.

"Bumblebee..."The Prime whispered to himself, sadness and pain creeping into his hoarse whisper as he spoke a name he had not spoken in very many years. He had thought that they had killed Bumblebee, his sparkbond had been cut off and he had never seen his sparkling again.

"What did you do to him?" The Prime asked, his voice deadly and hard. Starscream only continued to grin, hoping it would cover up his terrified demeanor.

"Well, first we were just going to kill the runt, but Shockwave thought he would make an interesting test subject so we tried to make him forget about his past life, but the runt kept saying he would never turn and blah blah blah, so Shockwave forced a collar on him, shut off his voice box and his memories, after a while Shockwave became somewhat bored with normal tests and such, so he started to think bigger" Starscream told the Prime tapping the side of his helm with his claw.

"So Shockwave did some digging, both metaphorical and literal, until he found some Predacon CNA, intrigued he began trying to replicate the CNA's code and genetic makeup, until he realized it wouldn't work unless he had plain genes to work with, normal Cybertronian genes, so he used Bumblebee as a test subject, it really worked and now your once was youngling is half Predacon, funny how science works huh" Starscream finished, dark grin melting into a sinister smirk as everyone's optics widened considerably, especially Optimus's

 **That's all for now! see you next Chapter and please review (Can't make you If ya don't want but it'd be nice..) It inspires me to write MOAR! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Genes: chapter 2**

 **A/N: OMG you guys are awesome! I Am so happy you guys like the story! :3 I was worried it might be to different and weird! Anyways, thank you to all of those who followed and added this to your favorites or Reviewed! You guys rock! And Merry holidays my freinds! On with the Chapter!**

Bumblebee came to halt as he was faced with the canyon splitting into two directions, both ways looked pretty much the same but Bumblebee needed to make himself hard to track. The yellow bot looked left and right, both looked like any other sandy, dry canyon. That is until he spotted a shadowed cave on the right side, decently hidden by some boulders that had no doubt fallen over night.

Bumblebee grinned to himself under his battle mask, he didn't know why he loved caves so much but he did, there were almost no caves on Cybertron much to a younger Bumblebee's sadness, not that he could remember his younger years. Bumblebee pondered the blank place in his memory often, between the Cybertronian equivalent of ages 1-9 it was just blank and fuzzy with mixes of emotions yet no imagery. The young mech shook his helm as to clear his mind, now was not the time for such idle fancies as pondering, he had all night to do that.

Bumblebee gingerly squeezed behind the fallen rocks and into the cave. Most Cybertronians would say it was extremely dark, but Bumblebee was no ordinary bot or con so his night vision was drastically better, most likely because of his strange genetic coding. As he looked around the cave he realized it was rather small, not cramped but small. It was moments like this he cherished his tinier, lithe form. He held in a laugh at the thought of someone Megatrons size trying to fit in to the tiny little space. His slight amusement stopped when he thought of Shockwave and Megatron.

He sat down on the hard ground of the cave and sighed internally at his plight, Why must they torture him so? He never did anything wrong to them, and yet they would stab and prod him with needles and tubes. He only wanted three things in life: Be free of the Decepticons, Have a family who accepted him for who he was or rather what he was, and to know who his Sire and Carrier had been. He didn't think that was so much to ask of Primus and the universe in general.

Leaning his head back up against the wall he sighed out loud and glanced at the entrance of the small cavern he was situated in, he could make out the orange and dark yellow light of the sunset seeping through a crack. Bumblebee turned back and looked straight ahead of him at the other blank wall, It was gonna be a long night.

 **-Meanwhile out in the canyon with the Autobots and Starscream-**

Optimus was still looking extremely shocked, the others had never seen him like this before. Suddenly Starscream found himself harshly pinned to the canyon wall and a angry looking Prime glaring straight into his optics. Starscream swallowed nervously and looked off to the side trying to avoid eye contact with his assailant.

"Where is he going?" Optimus growled slowly and menacingly, making a shiver go down Starscream's back and his wings twitch in nervousness

"I..I don't k..know-" The seeker was cut off by a light jostle of his fame "I swear! Why would I be tracking him if I knew!?" the SIC whimpered.

Optimus backed away letting Starscream drop to the ground before he put two fingers to his com-link and speaking.

"Ratchet give us a Ground bridge" Optimus ordered. A second later a Ground bridge opened, the blue and green light illuminating the sides of the canyon as it swirled and shimmered in place.

"Wait. Optimus what about him?" Arcee asked, being the first one brave enough to ask the Prime anything. The large blue and red mech looked at Starscream.

"You will leave and not bother Bumblebee again, or next time I may not be so forgiving, understood?" Starscream nodded frantically at Optimus's words and flew off. The Autobots entered the ground bridge to the base and saw Ratchet standing there expectantly. After he had closed the portal he looked at Optimus for an explanation.

"Arcee, Bulkhead could you two-"Arcee interrupted the Prime "We'll be in the training room if you need us" she stated before grabbing Bulkhead's servo and dragging him down the hall, making Optimus smirk subtly before he became grave again. He stood stood there thinking for a minute, or maybe it was ten, he couldn't tell. It was his fault wasn't it? He had taken the route, he had lost his son to the warmonger that was once his brother. He had not fought hard enough, he needed to fight harder. Every night he would think of that day and point out all his flaws and mistakes, what he could have done to save his only son. Optimus was drawn back to the present by a strange look from Ratchet.

"Ratchet I have some grave news" Optimus started "I...the signal you found, did you find out who it was? Was is it not blocked?" Ratchet nodded and showed Starscream's file.

"The other one...had no record" Ratchet told his friend, the taller mech shook his helm sadly.

"They...They changed him Ratchet, they experimented on him,gave him a collar like some wild animal, they took away his freedom, his voice, his memory..."Optimus sadly explained to his oldest friend, head down. Ratchet looked up at him in confusion and shock.

"W...Who Optimus? Who did they do such horrible things to?"Ratchet was almost scared to ask, but it was his job as the teams medic and Optimus's comrade to try and help anyway he could. Even if it meant being a temporary psychiatrist for the Prime, he knew how much talking about things could help, even if only a little bit.

"I...They've had him all these years, and I never knew. I thought he was..."Optimus continued to tell how he felt guilty. Ratchet stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Optimus...What are you talking about?"

The Prime sighed and stepped away from the smaller mech, his back facing the medic. Ratchet was getting worried, Optimus tried to keep his emotions in check most of the time. It was some sort of coping system, Ratchet thought back to a time where his old friend was more open and happy, even in a time of war.

Optimus looked down for a moment before he turned back towards Ratchet optics full of sadness.

"Who Optimus?" Ratchet prodded

"Bumblebee, they hurt" Optimus took a deep intake of air "They took my son"

Ratchets optics widened considerably, he remembered the sparkling well, he was always so happy and peppy, he was also one of the two bots that Optimus used to let his walls down around. Ratchet's surprise quickly became anger, Ratchet had considered himself an uncle to the little troublemaker, and now all along, all his sadness and mourning had been for nothing. It also made Ratchet sickened, Bumblebee had been one of the last sparklings born during the war, and the Cons have been torturing him all these years. What sick bastards. Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"We will find him Optimus, And we will get him back!" Ratchet said, his tone full of determenaton

"Thank you, old friend" Optimus allowed himself to vent a breath of relief for the first time since he had learned of all this, he would get his son back.

No matter the risk.

 **Meanwhile with Bumblebee...**

Bumblebee was getting bored. Extremely bored. He had counted the pebbles that were strewn about the little cave, He had watched as the shadows the light cast inside the cave got smaller and smaller. He had even tried to concentrate on the blank section of his memory. Zilch, again, but he wasn't really surprised, he never remembered anything.

Bumblebee subconsciously tugged at his collar, It was just a habit he had picked up and kept since he was young. When he was younger he remembered always hoping he would loosen it and maybe even get it off. He had never really given up, if only a little bit. Suddenly a thought came to mind, he never remembered a time when the annoying prohibitive collar hadn't been there. Always had it been present, through the torture, the tests, the long nights of soft crying, It was always there.

The small yellow bot fiddled with the clasp and got the same painful jolt of energy he always got, but he kept pulling and trying to undo it this time he was amazed at how silent he was being through all the pain. But finally it became to much and he gave, slumping up against the cave wall out of breath.

Lubricant started to gather in his bright Icy blue and yellow tinted optics, but he wiped them away as quickly as they had come. His mind began to wander to all the times he had felt the stinging buzz of the collar zapping through his frame, He wasn't fast enough, Strong enough, Good enough, a new excuse always came.

Starscream had been a cruel an hateful tester, always making up reasons to shock him or beat him, always smirking at him as he let out pleas of help or shouts of "stop". Shockwave was cold and maybe even worse then Starscream, he always forgot Bumblebee was a living being, always referring to him as "Project: Hybridia" never his real name. The one thing he ever remembered from his early childhood, his birth given name. He never really knew how he remembered such a small thing among all of his other empty memory.

Bumblebee slowly felt his optics power down, he would set out tomorrow for a place to live temporarily, he was never going back to that pit-spawned ship .Never. No matter the risk.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here is the next chapter! Hopefully you all enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them! BTW just a little smidgen of info about this AU is that Bee is 15 in this story...just an FYI! :3**

Starscream was never one to stop just because someone ordered him to, He was not going to risk his somewhat good standing with Megatron just because the Prime had ordered him to stop following the brat. That was why Starscream was now standing out in the middle of some desolate canyon, the collar that the hybrid was wearing sent out a signal last night, Shockwave had made it so every time the yellow bot would try and remove the collar it would shock him and send out a signal, just in case something like this ever happened.

Starscream stepped closer to a pile of boulders before checking the device Shockwave had given him, it would triangulate the position of the collar. The gray seeker sighed in annoyance as the device pointed to the boulder pile once again. Starscream had unbeknownst to himself, started to pace in his annoyed state. Making loud clangs as he stepped down on the hot cracking ground.

When Bumblebee awoke he was in a blind panic, he had heard footsteps outside his temporary resting place and had jolted awake. The youngling slowly and silently crept to the small opening of the cave and looked out, what he saw made him panic even more. Starscream was right outside pacing whilst looking at a strange beeping device. Bumblebee quickly snapped back inside, his doorwings uncomfortably pinned up against the back wall, his optics were spiraled wide in fear and anxiety. He had no escape as of now, Starscream would see him if he tried to sneak out and the cave had no other entrances as far as he had seen.

Bumblebee decided that it was now or never, so the young bot quickly dashed out of his hiding place and down the canyon away from Starscream who,by the sounds of it, had just noticed him running and was now chasing him. Bumblebee was starting to lose speed due to not eating in at least three or four days. Finally when Bumblebee felt that there was enough room to transform, he changed into his alt-mode and continued to race down the long stretch of hot, sand covered ground.

Starscream was getting more and more aggrieved by the second, why couldn't the freak just stay still? The seeker finally changed his right arm into his blaster and shot the yellow and black car's bumper, making said car flip and land on it's roof before it quickly transformed into the smaller form of Bumblebee.

The blast made the youngling feel nauseous and dizzy but he had to keep going if he was going to escape. Bumblebee took off again in a fast run despite his churning tanks and spinning head. Suddenly the small bot was hit by another blast, this time right on the sensory panel located between his two doorwings, making his let out a cry of pain as he fell forward onto the sandy ground creating a cloud of dust.

Starscream slowed his pace and stalked over to the fallen mech, digging his heel into the small wound that his blaster had created. He smirked when Bumblebee cried out in pain and dug his heel in deeper, he then stepped back and looked at the now steadily bleeding wound.

"Are you ready to return to your cell now freak?" Starscream sneered watching as Bumblebee started to push himself up.

"I. Am. Never. Going. Back!" Bumblebee whirred loudly, Starscream simply kicked him back down and rolled the smaller Cybertronian over and got close to his face

"Oh, yes you are!" The S.I.C snarled as he went to pin the youngling down. Bumblebee anticipated this and brought his legs up and kicked the Decepticon off of him, Getting up he didn't look back as he transformed and sped off.

 **Hours later somewhere in the Nevada dessert as the sun was dipping behind the earth to reveal sunset...**

Bumblebee transformed back into his robot form swaying slightly, it would seem the blast to his back had done more damage then he had originally thought. The youngling winced as his doorwings perked up in surprise, he had heard something, almost like a...Groundbridge!

"Oh no...oh no! No no no no no" He beeped out in a panic "I thought I lost him! Oh I must be leaving a Energon trail! Or something!" He started looking around frantically for the bright blue substance or any sign of the Groundbridge, he finally spotted the green glow of the portal and didn't think twice before starting to run in the other direction. Unfortunately he managed to slip and fell painfully on his back, intensifying the bleeding rate of his torn back.

Within seconds vehicons were surrounding him followed closely by a stern Shockwave, two vehicons grabbed him and held his arms behind him so he wouldn't be able to escape them and run off again. Shockwave came closer and Bumblebee began to thrash around more, not wanting the scientist to hurt him any more then he already had.

"Project: Hybridia ,your fleeing was useless, you should know by now that we will always find you" Shockwave sated in his normal cold tone. Bumblebee looked up at him and glared.

"I will escape! And you will ever touch me again!" The younger mech beeped sharply continuing his efforts to get free.

"Perhaps I should have foreseen this, your blocked memories are creating false hope for you. I should have tried harder to off your sire so these delusions of safety and comfort would be completely demolished" Shockwave continued his thoughts until a loud growl broke his train of thought and brought his attention back to his captive.

Bumblebee's usually bright blue optics were now completely amber, and narrowed in hate. Unexpectedly the hybrid broke free of his captors and ran at Shockwave, plowing him down. Bumblebee then continued to throw and lash out at any and all vehicons that came near him until all the Decepticons around him were down, groaning in exhaustion he fell to his hands and knees clutching his head, his optics slowly changing back to their normal icy blue hue. Bumblebee shook his head as to clear his head of the strange fog that had been filling it, he wearily looked around himself, Optics widening when he saw the many unconscious bodies around him.

The yellow youngling shook his head again, this time in denial. Denial of the fact that he had caused so much damage and pain. He simply refused to believe that he had done this. He slowly pushed himself back up and began stumbling backwards, his stumbling turning into a slow run as he got further away.

Back in the area that the battle had taken place, a new Groundbridge opened and three Autobots stepped out.

Arcee looked at the vehicons around her in shock before her optics landed on Shockwave and narrowed in hate.

"Look, Shockwaves here" she stated lowly, pointing at said Decepticon scientist. Optimus and Ratchet both turned towards the Con with hateful glares. Optimus slowly strode over to Shockwave and stepped on his arm, As to trap him from running, Shockwave glared back at him, at least that's what Optimus assumed, the Con only did have one eye after all.

"Where . Is. Bumblebee?" The Prime growled as he applied slightly more pressure to the scientists arm earning a almost unnoticeable groan from the purple bot beneath his foot.

"It would not be logical to release that information to the enemy" Was the emotionless reply. Optimus growled louder and was about to press harder when Ratchet's surprised shout made him snap his head towards the orange and white bot.

"Look Optimus! I think that's him!" Ratchet had shouted pointing to the west. Optimus followed his line of sight towards a yellow and black form seemed to be limping away, headed towards the shadows of a nearby cliff face. Before Arcee or Ratchet could stop him, the blue and red Prime had taken off in a sprint to catch up to the black and yellow youth.

Bumblebee could hear the fast approaching footsteps even in his Energon deprived state, the wound had not helped the situation. He wasn't sure who was chasing him, but he tried to speed up non the less, he couldn't bare to look back, afraid of what he might see and that it would slow him down.

Optimus was gaining on Bumblebee quickly, he was gradually slowing down due to him using up most of his stamina in the initial race to get closer to his lost son, but every time his body started to slow down he pushed himself to go longer. Eventually he got close enough to grab the smaller Cybertronian's shoulder joint, causing Bumblebee to stumble and slow down. But the youngling quickly got back into the move of things, starting to run again.

Time seemed to slow down as Optimus made one last attempt to grab the escaping bot, his servo missed and grabbed hold of the inhibitor collar instead of the shoulder, the Prime quickly tightened his grip on the back of the collar and pulled as hard as he could, making Bumblebee's feet slip from under him and fall back. Optimus heard the sound of wires snapping and bindings breaking as he pulled until finally the collar came clean off, ripping down the middle.

Bumblebee laid there on the ground for a moment, Optimus looked down at him in visible concern, quickly kneeling down Optimus shook Bumblebee's arm lightly, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when Bumblebee's Optics rotated back and forth as if thinking.

Suddenly as if a wall had been broken, all his memories came flooding back to him, his Carrier and sire, his childhood with the Autobots, everything he had been missing for those six years after he had been taken at the age of nine. All of it was back. Bumblebee slowly turned his head towards Optimus, who was still gaze at him in worry. The youngling seemed to scan the Prime's features for a moment, before hesitantly he spoke in a scratchy, almost never used, hoarse, voice.

"Sire?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter? Le Gasp! Yep! Here we go! Also each chapter is about 3 pages long, just encase you were wondering... another thing is I wanted to ask you guys if there were any suggestions you wanted to see happen? If not that's okay! P.S: Is it just me or does listening to music really help with the writing process? :3**

"Sire?"

Optimus felt lubricant well up in his optics at the tentative question, he moved forward and quickly snatched his son up in a long, tight hug.

The Prime could not express how happy he was to have his son back after all these years, It was as if a hole inside his spark was being filled for the first time in forever. Eventually he pulled back and cupped Bumblebee's head in his servos, the two of them shared watery smiles as the lubricant from there optics continued to pour out, not out of sadness but out of happiness.

They heard the other two Autobots approach but were to caught up in there reunion to really acknowledge them at all. Arcee was the first to speak up, utterly hating having to break up the moment but wanting to point out that not to far away there were a group of Decepticons lying on the ground, due to wake up sooner or later.

"Um guys? We should get going before the Cons wake up and want a fight" The cobalt blue motorbike prodded, Ratchet nodded.

"Yes Arcee is right, also Bumblebee seems to have had been injured" Ratchet commented noticing the wound on Bumblebee's back for the first time.

Optimus nodded and stood up, helping Bumblebee up with him. Bumblebee swayed a little bit at the sudden movement, it would appear he had lost more Energon then originally suspected. Optimus saw this and, after a moment of watching his son sway back and forth, picked up the youngling bridal style and helped carry him through the awaiting Groundbridge. By the time the Prime had set him down Bumblebee was already deep in a exhaustion triggered recharge, his doorwings twitching subtly every now and then.

Optimus smiled gently at the sleeping form of his son before Arcee and Ratchet came and stood behind him, followed by a more nervous Bulkhead. Ratchet looked at Bumblebee in concern as he started to mentally diagnose the youths injuries, he would heal, but it might take some time. Ratchet went about sealing up the small bots injuries with the help of Optimus while Bulkhead and Arcee looked on.

Arcee looked at Bumblebee in growing curiosity, So this was Optimus's son? He looked different then most Cybertronians, his optics were of unusual style, as were his doorwings, and yellow had never been a common color among their species. All of those things aside, Bumblebee had a strange air about him, not necessarily a bad air, just different and more...unpredictable if that made any sense, Arcee reckoned it did in this case. She suspected he would be more rough looking then he did as well, due to his strange living arrangements, the Cons were not known for they're kindness towards Autobots, or anyone that was not a Decepticon for that matter, heck the amount of fighting among ranks the Decepticons had, she was surprised they hadn't all killed each other yet. Arcee was getting slightly excited at meeting this strange youngling.

Bulkhead on the other hand was not as curious about the bots past, no, he was more concerned over the fact that everyone else had seemingly forgotten about, he was part PREDICON for Primus sake! Bulkhead liked to think of himself as a brave yet understanding Autobot, but this whole situation made him nervous beyond belief. What if this mech suddenly lashed out because of his strange genetic code? What if he suddenly went feral and tried to offline them all? He had read stories about the ancient predacons and they were a fierce race, very similar to that of the human myths dragons. Bulkhead's mind swirled with possible outcomes, most of them bad, until finally he had to make his concern known.

"So, you are all sure that he is safe to be around?" Bulkhead asked awkwardly, to which Optimus and the other two looked at him in question.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked after a moment of not quite awkward silence had fallen over them. Bulkhead shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you did say he had Predacon CNA right? Well all I am concerned about is will he accidentally activate his more primal instincts and not know who we are? Maybe think we are threats?" The wrecker awaited a reply.

"He isn't a wild animal Bulkhead, he knows right and wrong evidently if he ran away from the Cons, And besides we've never really spoken to him and we shouldn't judge others before we know them."Arcee answered looking at Bulkhead in slight disapproval "People used to judge the wreckers too, and you all didn't like that"

Bulkhead hadn't really thought about that but now that Arcee had pointed it out, he relied it was true, he and the other wreckers had hated being judged based off of they're more menacing appearance. With a sigh he nodded and looked apologetic.

"your right, I was just worried is all" The green mech looked down ashamed at himself for judging the small hybrid so quickly. All conversation halted when a small yet audible groan was heard from the recently patched up youngling on the medical berth.

All heads snapped towards the yellow youth as he regained consciousness and looked around, seeming to start and panic at the strange surroundings, he scrambled up and backwards on the medical berth, Optimus quickly swept in and comforted him. Bumblebee looked so small and frail as he clung to the Prime, not sure who these other strange bots were. Bumblebee's optics landed on Ratchet and instantly his demeanor changed into a more relaxed one.

"Uncle Ratchet?" Was the shy question barley above a whisper, Ratchet smiled soothingly at the smaller bot and nodded.

"It's me, your safe here Bumblebee, nobody is going to harm you" Ratchet reassured in a uncommonly soft voice. Bumblebee loosened his once iron grip on his fathers arm and looked at Arcee and Bulkhead, slowly but surely Bumblebee gave them a small wave. Bulkhead and Arcee waved back. Arcee stepped forward and her face was set in a gentle, kind expression.

"My names Arcee, and the big lug behind me is Bulkhead" She introduced earning a sound of protest from Bulkhead of not being a lug, Bumblebee laughed a little at that.

"I...I'm Bumblebee, although you probably already knew that..." Bumblebee trailed off as he began rambling on to himself in his own head about how stupid he must have sounded. Bulkhead smiled at the remark, the kid was very shy as of the moment but he seemed nice.

"We did, but it's good to make sure, especially when something comes from Ratchet here" Arcee leaned in pretending to whisper behind her servo "I think he forgets things in his old age" Bumblebee laughed again as Ratchet grumbled on about how he was not THAT old.

Bumblebee liked these new bots a lot, they were nice and funny, and from what he could assume they knew about his CNA and didn't care. Could his wishes finally be coming true? Could this be the family he had dreamed of all those years? Bumblebee thought so.

"I am so happy to have you back, little one" Optimus told Bumblebee softly, the youngling smiled up at his sire.

"I'm so happy you found me again, I can't imagine going back to that cell in the laboratory sector of that ship." Bumblebee felt a shiver go down his spinal strut at the mere thought of the place.

"And you will never have to go back, I won't allow them to take you away from me again" The Prime stated firmly.

"Nor would I allow them" Ratchet chimed in from the side. Arcee and Bulkhead shared a look before they nodded to each other.

"You are Optimus's and Ratchet's family so that makes you our family as well" Arcee began

"And we would never let he Cons take away our family" Bulkhead concluded.

Arcee and Bulkhead had both come to the same conclusion concerning the young hybrid, He was Optimus's sparkling and he was one of the last younglings left, if not the only. If that wasn't enough he was also part Predacon, an extinct race of beings, making him the last one. Arcee and Bulkhead knew they had to protect the youngling, they knew they wanted to.

"Thank you guys, all of you" Bumblebee whispered loud enough for them to hear, They all smiled at him and each of them made a silent promise when they saw how fragile he looked.

Ratchet promised to care for him and keep him healthy.

Bulkhead promised to always protect him.

Arcee promised to always be there for him if he needed her.

And lastly Optimus promised...

To cherish his son and love him with all his spark, fore he never knew when the Cons might try and take him away again.

Bumblebee knew he was meant to be part of this family, and he was overjoyed by the fact that he was finally going to be excepted for who he was, I return he was always gonna try and help his new family when ever they needed it, how ever they needed it. No matter the risks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back from my holidays! And so I am writing again! Yay me! I shall not waste your time with my rambling, forward, to Victory!**

While the Autobots were getting used to the new member of they're family, up on the Nemesis things were far more heated.

Megatron slowly walked over to a trembling Starscream and glared at him, hoping for the seekers sake he hadn't just said what he thought he had said.

"Please repeat that Starscream, for a second I thought you said that you lost project: Hybridia" Megatron sneered baring his fang like teeth. Starscream backed up in fear as the warlord got closer to him.

"I...I...I am afraid you didn't hear wrong master" Starscream trembled as Megatron growled at him.

"You continue to fail me Starscream! Tell me one reason no to extinguish your spark right now!" Megatrons voice boomed through out the hallways, including the lab, making Knock out and even Shockwave look up from they're previous conversation.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the berth this morning hmm?" Knock Out pondered commented aloud. Shockwave glanced at him for a moment before his optic went back to the doorway.

"More likely is that Starscream has failed at retrieving Project: Hybridia" Shockwave turned and he stated typing some codes into the console that had been behind him, Knock Out just looked at him for a moment.

"You know the kid had a name" The Aston Martin stated, making Shockwave turn to him.

"I am indeed aware, I simply do not care to use it fore he is a experiment, not a normal Cybertronian anymore" with that Shockwave turned back to his console. Knock Out just glanced at him one more time before he left the room and headed for the bridge, he was going to see what all the commotion was about.

On his way to the bridge Knockout began to think about project: Hybridi- no Bumblebee, his name was Bumblebee. The red medic never really agreed with Shockwave's brutal way of experimenting, and on a youngling nonetheless. Knock out had tried to wane the scientist off of physical torment, but Shockwave had said it was not up for discussion. Knock out remembered a time when Bumblebee had darted out of his dank cell when Shockwave had opened it, he kid had ran at an incredible speed, going down hallways trying to get away from the vehicons chasing him. The small yellow youngling had ran into the med bay, and had dove behind a slightly flustered Knock out.

The medic sighed to himself as he reached the bridge, Starscream was no doubt going to be in his bay later, if all the banging was anything to go by. As he had suspected the sight that met him was that of a beat up Starscream and a not to pleased Megatron.

"Perhaps next time you will think before failing me again!" Megatron barked, Starscream nodded pathetically.

" Yes Master! I'm sorry Master!" Starscream rasped, pleading in his voice.

Knock out just sighed an looked around the bridge, spotting Soundwave at his console, the sports car continued his previous train of thought, The kid was treated horridly by Starscream, Shockwave and Megatron particularity. But some of the Cons felt what the three were doing was wrong, two Cons to be specific. Knock out and Soundwave had been appalled by the fact that Shockwave was torturing a child, they might have been Decepticons but that was taking it to far. Once or twice without anyone else knowing it Soundwave had tried to remove Bumblebee's collar, but was unsuccessful.

Smiling to himself Knock out left the room and made his way back to his med bay, He was glad the kid had escaped, not that he would tell anyone that, or that it was him that made sure the Groundbridge controls were left unguarded and unmanned.

 **-Back with the Autobots-**

Bumblebee looked around the hallway he was currently occupying, he was so used to the dark, depressing gray and purple corridors of the Nemesis that this light gray color seemed out of place, Not that he missed that Primus forsaken place. The youngling was also slightly unnerved by the silent demeanor of the base, it was warm, silent and welcoming, none of which he was used to. Nothing was right, but everything was right at the same time. There was no yelling, no hum of machines, no distant footsteps, there was nothing but a soft silence that seemed to blanket the whole base.

Bumblebee looked up and noticed that there were rafters and vents that lead to the main room, could be useful.

"Bumblebee? Are you okay?" Came the deep baritone of his father from behind, making the hybrid jump and cling to one of the rafters above. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief as he realized it was only his sire. The youngling silently dropped down from the roof and gave the prime a embarrassed look.

"Sorry, you startled me..." Bumblebee said shyly, looking up when Optimus chuckled softly.

"I can see that" The prime looked up at the rafters then back down to his son. "And may I say, you can jump very high" he concluded. Bumblebee let out a small laugh.

"I'm strange that way, always finding out new things I couldn't before" Bumblebee added. Optimus looked down at his youngling for a moment, seemingly thinking of weather or not to ask him something, finally the primes mind seemed to be made up.

"I have been meaning to ask you something" Optimus started cautiously, Bumblebee nodded for him to continue.

"How, exactly, did you escape the Decepticons?" The prime finally managed to ask. Bumblebee looked down in thought, a distant look in his optics as he remembered.

"I...well Soundwave had come up to my cell and was playing around with the lock..."

-Flashback -

 _Soundwave stood outside the young hybrid's cell. He could not believe he was doing this. Disobeying Megatron for the sake of a youngling, and yet here he was trying to unlock the bots cell. Finally the lock dropped to the ground and the cell door flung open, but much to Soundwave's surprise, the small yellow bot made no immediate move, he actually seemed to tense up. Bumblebee became even more stiff when the Decepticon surveillance chief took a step forward. Soundwave sighed internally and tried to make himself seem less intimidating._

" _I...Am not going to...hurt...you...small...one" Soundwave patched together using clips from round the ships audio recorders._

" _Knock out...Is waiting- for you" he knew the mixed tones and voices may seem weird and hard to deceiver but he had to try. Bumblebee slowly inched forwards, tilting his head in confusion._

" _w...why would knock out be waiting for...me?" Bumblebee whirred meekly._

" _We are getting...you...out of...here...small...one" Soundwave explained "But we...must be...quick about it!"_

 _Bumblebee seemed to understand, as he stood up and nodded to the black and purple Con. Soundwave lead the way out to the hallway but quickly snapped back around the corner he was about to turn, when he heard vehicons coming his way. How was he supposed to explain this? "Oh yeah, I wanted to take the hybrid out for some air, that cold cell we locked him up in has no air circulation, can you believe that?" he knew that wouldn't pass as a valid excuse. Soundwave sent Bumblebee a message explaining his plan a second before he put it to action._

" _All Decepticons report to the flight deck for a briefing on our next attack!" Megatrons gravely voice boomed over the intercom speakers, all the vehicons glanced at each other before they all took off at a run to the flight deck. Little did they know it was just a recording Soundwave had played to distract them._

 _The two mutes ran for the Groundbridge controls, where Knock out was waiting for them. As soon as he saw the two running towards him he opened the Groundbridge to random coordinates in the Nevada dessert .Bumblebee looked at the two for a moment and sent them thankful looks before he dashed through the glowing portal. Soundwave and Knock out seemed to understand his look and smiled to themselves._

-End Flashback -

Optimus stood there processing for a moment, not sure how he felt about the whole thing. For one: Knock out and Soundwave, two of the most infamous Decepticons around, had rescued and helped his son. Two: the two had done so from their sparks, they hadn't had threatening or prodding at all.

Bumblebee would have laughed at the primes puzzled face if it weren't for the fact that he as still just as confused about the two Con's sudden change of spark towards him, not that he wasn't grateful or extremely happy that they had, had these changes of attitude. No he was very happy about that.

Optimus suddenly remembered something someone very special to him had said once, it seemed to fit the situation.

" _Bots and Cons can change Optimus, always give them a chance too, no matter how strange it seems"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Woop! I'm back! In 2016 yo! Ugh school has started back up and I have been swamped...sorry,,, Anyways, I also wanted to say, if you guys ever have any requests for one-shots or something I will probably write it, I have no problem with any pairings, it don't matter the gender or if it seems weird, it's fine! Anyways, on with the reason you came here, The Chapter!**

Arcee watched the hybrid bot with amusement. He was currently tying to look at his doorwings, ending up just running in circles. Bulkhead had said something about how Bumblebee's doorwings were different from any other ones he had ever seen. The comment had been offhanded, but Bumblebee had been intrigued enough to try and see for himself. Arcee laughed softly when the youngling ended up tripping himself and falling on his chest plate.

"Maybe you shouldn't try and do that again" Arcee chided lightheartedly as she helped the younger bot up. Bumblebee gave her a bashful smile and rubbed the back of his helm.

"Yea, maybe. If I don't want to have a face-to-face meeting with the floor again" Bumblebee replied jokingly, eliciting a laugh from Arcee and Bulkhead. Suddenly something came to Arcee's mind.

"Hey, since you are part Predacon..."She trailed off. Bumblebee looked at her with curiosity bubbling up inside his optics.

"Yeah?" He prodded her. She looked in thought for a moment before she finally looked at him and continued.

"Do you think, you could maybe, I don't know" She hesitated "Turn into a Predacon?" Bumblebee looked at her in shock. Obviously he had never really thought about it before.

"I don't think so, why?" He was looking at his servos in thought as he asked this. Arcee just shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Oh, no reason I was simply curious" finally he looked up at her, she could tell he was still thinking on what she had said, because he only nodded. Arcee was suddenly not sure she should have asked him. He looked as if he was even more unsure of who he was then he had been before.

"Hey, wanna go for a drive?" Arcee asked abruptly, she was the one who made him feel uncomfortable, it was up to her to make him feel better. Bumblebee's mood seemed to brighten, as he nodded his head in a happy manner and his doorwings were perked high in happiness. The femme laughed and transformed, speeding out of base. Bumblebee quickly did the same and drove after her.

Arcee was in high spirits as she sped around the Nevada desert with her new companion. She didn't mind when rocks flew up and hit her windshield, She didn't mind when dirt kicked up and covered her in sandy brown dust. She didn't even mind when dried shrubs and plants stuck to her tires. She was in the best mood she had been in since they arrived on Earth.

The sun was starting to dip down behind the horizon by the time the two were headed back to base. It had been a long day, but a needed break from the normal dark atmosphere that seemed to surround the base. In fact, ever since Bumblebee had arrived at the Autobot base, it had been more happy and less hopeless then before.

 **-With The Decepticons-**

Megatron stood facing the entrance to the bridge of his ship, he was starting to get impatient. He turned towards Soundwave who was typing away at his console, just to the side of Megatron. The silent mech looked up from his work when he sensed the warlords gaze on him. Turning around to face his leader, Soundwave was not surprised when Megatron began to speak without pause.

"Where is she? We did contact her correct?" Megatron hissed. Soundwave only nodded in conformation. The large gray mech growled and seemed to be about to stomp off when the bridge doors slid open to reveal Arachnid walking in. She looked up at Megatron and gave him a questioning look.

"You called, lord Megatron?" she asked, her voice not giving away how annoyed she was. She had been on the trail of a most interesting specimen...

"Ah, Yes I did. I am in need of your assistance in a matter" Megatron turned away from her and looked out the window behind him, servos clasped behind his back. "One of Shockwaves..." The warlord trailed off " Experiments, has escaped." he explained. Arachnid looked on in interest.

"Oh really? Hmm, what type of experiment?" she inquired. Megatron smirked to himself for a moment before turning back towards her.

"A half Autobot, half Predacon" He stated "In fact the runt was Optimus's own spawn, still is" Megatron looked down at the femme "That is why we need your assistance. We want him back, fore we have seen his capabilities, and wish to make more like him." The warlord continued.

"I see." Arachnid mumbled to which Megatron smirked.

"But you see, in order to duplicate the genes we only need some of his genetic codes, samples." he paused "We don't need him alive for that. And if it so pleases you, you may do what you wish with him after we have samples"

Arachnid smiled evilly and nodded, heading for the door. She paused at the exit.

"As you wish, lord Megatron..." With that she left and began searching for her prey.

 **-With Arcee And Bumblebee A Bit Later-**

Suddenly something hit Arcee in the side making her skid across the road. Bumblebee quickly transformed and ran towards the downed femme and helped her stand up. The two both turned to see Arachnid slowly sauntering towards them, malevolent smirk on her face.

"Why hello Arcee~" The spiderbot greeted insincerely, her voice sickly sweet. Arcee glared at her, hate flaring in her optics.

"Arachnid!" Arcee yelled aiming her blasters on the Decepticon immediately, Bumblebee following suite.

"It's good to see you again!" The collector sarcastically replied letting out a small laugh "But I'm not here for you, just this once"

"What?" Arcee watched Arachnids gaze shift to Bumblebee, and her optics widened before narrowing into a firm glare.

"A little bird told me about a hybrid Autobot" The purple femme remarked "And it just so happens to be this little cutie~!" She cooed before laughing a sinister laugh. Arcee's glare intensified and she began firing.

Arachnid dodged all the shots fired at her nimbly and lunged forwards at Arcee, knocking her backwards. Arachnid smiled at the blue and pink femme on the ground. She was about to shoot Arcee in the helm when she got tackled down, looking up she saw a double barreled blaster in her face.

"Don't. Fragging. Move." Bumblebee snarled, his optics usually showing happiness and acceptance, were filled with hate and loathing.

"Ohhhh~ the little youngling has some courage!" The Decepticon teased "Shoot me. I dare you!" she growled. Bumblebee's resolve didn't crumble like she suspected, although she did see uncertainty flash in his optics. That was all she needed.

She kicked him off her and he rolled off harshly, but he quickly got up and aimed his blasters at her. Arachnid noticed Arcee getting up and aimed her stingers at her and fired. Bumblebee dove in front of Arcee and got hit right in the chest . Arachnid smirked.

Arcee looked at Bumblebee with shock and regret before she stood and glared at Arachnid with so much hate it made the Decepticon's optics widen slightly. The blue and pink femme ran and sliced the female Con in the chest, making Energon start to leak out. Arachnid screeched and stumbled backwards. Seeing her chance Arcee went in to hit her again, but the spiderbot was to quick and pinned her to the dry ground with some webs. Arcee tried to struggle but the webs were to sticky to budge very far.

"Oh, today is turning out to be a very good day indeed!" The con leaned in close to Arcee and grinned sweetly "Hey, don't be so sad there Arcee. This means you will very shortly be joining your partners in the pit!" Arachnid was about to stab he enemy when a loud bang was heard and the spiderbot's optics rolled back and she slumped to the ground in front of Arcee.

Arcee looked up and stared in shock as she saw Bumblebee standing behind where arachnid had been. He offered he a servo and she gratefully accepted it, standing up. She was about o ask if she was dead when the hybrid beat her to it.

"She's not dead, just shocked." He explained kicking the Decepticon with his pede lightly. Arcee smiled and touched her hand to her com link

{Ratchet, we're gonna need a bridge}

 **A/N: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE for now...mhaha...ha...**


End file.
